


bring colour to my skies

by tsukishimas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimas/pseuds/tsukishimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>troye's not certain that he was sorted correctly, but he is certain that he absolutely does not have a crush on that cute hufflepuff boy.</p>
</blockquote><br/>(or: basically just a bunch of youtubers at hogwarts.)
            </blockquote>





	1. grey and yellow tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after watching the goblet of fire on a plane ride i figured it was a good time to write a youtubers at hogwarts au. i also figured there should be more tronnor fics out there (bc they're so adorable omfg) so i'm putting this out to the world. (also i wrote this first chapter in the early hours of the morning and i was pretty delirious so any and all mistakes are totally my fault.) the title is from troye's song, "happy little pill", because i'm in love with it. hope you enjoy it and please please please leave a comment and kudos because it'll make me very happy and i'll love you forever. thank you! (^.^)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: littlehappyphil

Troye's fairly intelligent. He knows that. But he didn't think he was intelligent enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

 

He remembers the Sorting Ceremony, despite the many years that have passed since it took place. He'd sat down on a rickety wooden stool and an old, leather hat was placed on his head. There was silence, save for the mumbling of the hat above him, before the hat boomed, " _Ravenclaw_!"

 

There was a burst of applause from the respective table, and Troye was ushered off in the direction of the table. He sat next to two boys who looked strangely identical and wondered if he'd be able to live up to the expectations his house put on him.

 

 

//

 

 

There's only one week left until winter break, and the excitement of Christmas and going back home fills the Great Hall during breakfast. Troye is sitting in his usual place between Zoe and Dan, listening to his friends carry on conversation.

 

"I can't wait to go home," Dan says tiredly. "Having no schoolwork is going to be _so _nice."__

 

"It's not like you do the work anyway," Jack says, grinning slightly.

 

"I do," Dan says in mock defense. "I just wait until the very last possible moment to do it."

 

"Joe and I are going back home with Alfie," Zoe says, a smile brightening her face. "I think he's a bit nervous about meeting my parents for the first time."

 

Charlie tilts his head. "Alfie? He's your boyfriend, right?"

 

"Gryffindor?" PJ adds.

 

Zoe nods and flushes slightly. "Yeah. He's really lovely. I should introduce you before break."

 

"Dan, you've got a boyfriend as well, right?" Finn says, turning to look at the boy.

 

Dan sputters on his drink and sets down the cup quickly. "Er, no. I mean - I don't know."

 

"Sure you do, you're practically attached at the hip to him," PJ teases, to whom Dan gives a glare to.

 

"How can you not know?" Zoe asks, confused.

 

"We'll, Phil's my best friend, and, like, I'm super comfortable around him and everything. But I don't know if he wants to be, like, dating or whatever." Dan fidgets in his seat, unable to mask his discomfort in the situation.

 

"Phil? I've seen you with him," Charlie says. "I thought you were already dating."

 

"No," Dan replies quickly. "That's just us being friends."

 

"What about you?" Zoe says, followed by a stretch of silence. Only then does Troye look up to see the faces of his friends staring expectantly at him.

 

"What, me?" he stammers dumbly.

 

"Yeah, you've never told us about your love life," Finn says, raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

"There's nothing to tell," Troye replies honestly. Other than a few crushes over the years, he's never been in any romantic conflict - no relationships or dates or anything.

 

"You're such a sweetheart, surely there must be someone you like?" Zoe says hopefully.

 

"Nope, no one," Troye says while he ignores the part of his brain that reminds him of the cute Hufflepuff boy that sits in front of him in Potions.

 

"What a shame, you're absolutely adorable," Zoe chirps, ruffling his hair. Troye ducks out from under her grip and his friends laugh good naturedly. Zoe always felt like a big sister to him, replacing his real one after he came to Hogwarts. He's the youngest of his friends, most of them in their last year while he's in his sixth. The age difference sometimes makes him feel the tiniest bit excluded.

 

When breakfast ends, Troye gathers his books, exchanges farewells with his friends, and makes his way up the staircase to Charms.

 

Troye's halfway up the staircase when a jolt pushes him against the banister and he's swept to a level higher than he's meant to be. He ends up in a hallway he has never been down before and a panicked thought of o _h my God, I'm completely_ lost runs through his mind. When he sees a boy (grey and yellow tie, he notes) coming the opposite way, he jumps at the chance. "Excuse me," he calls hurriedly. "Do you know how to get to Professor Flitwick's Charms class from here?"

 

 

"Sure, just go to the end of this hall and take the stairs down one level," the stranger says. "Take the first right and you should be in the right corridor."

 

"Thank you so much," Troye says, exhaling in relief.

 

"No problem." The boy gives a small smile and continues on his way. Troye glances over his shoulder at his retreating back, and then runs the rest of the way to class.

 

 

//

 

 

"And then Joe covered the entire floor of the dorm with cups of water," Caspar was saying. "It was ridiculous! He thought I wasn't smart enough to get out of bed without spilling water everywhere."

 

"I wouldn't think you were smart enough," Marcus says, and laughs when Caspar punches his shoulder.

 

"Troye could make it out, no problem," Alfie says. "He'd Apparate himself out the door, or levitate the cups off the ground."

 

Troye shrugs. "Or I'd just jump."

 

"That's what I did," Caspar says, giving Marcus a pointed look as he ads, "And it worked."

 

Troye glances around the courtyard, from where he's sat in the middle in a circle with his friends. This is always one of his favorite places to be because it allows him to see all the students at once.

 

Then recognizes the face of the boy who gave him directions to Charms that morning crossing the grass and stands up quickly.

 

"Troye, where're you going?" Alfie asks.

 

"Bathroom," he replies dismissively, making his way over to the boy. Before he watches up, the boy notices him before he can say a word.

 

"Oh, it's you," he says in a tone Troye can't pin down. "Hi."

 

"Hi, um, I just wanted to thank you. Again. For giving me directions." Troye awkwardly smiles, feeling like this was not the proper way to make an impression.

 

"It's no big deal," the boy says. "There's lots of passageways that people don't use or know about. Did you make it to where you needed to be in time?"

 

"Barely," Troye admitted with a nervous laugh. "I think Professor Flitwick was considering using Wingardium Leviosa on _me _."__

 

 

The boy laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Connor."

 

"I'm Troye," Troye replies, and they shake hands. "Um, I think I have Potions next, which is ages away from here, so I should probably uh, get going."

 

"Really? I guess we have that class together," Connor says, and then it clicks in Troye's brain -- _it's him, the Hufflepuff behind me _his mind supplies.__

 

Wanna head over there together?" Connor offers, smiling casually.

 

Yes," Troye says, wondering if he's acting too eager, but he's too happy to dwell on it too much as they start off down the hallway side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think in a comment below and give a kudos if you like it! it motives me and makes me really happy. i love you guys! <333


	2. how pretty a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler meets connor. troye can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so here's the second chapter i guess? i don't really know what i'm doing so. also i don't know extensive amounts of information about the harry potter universe and idk if the yule ball is just during the triwizard tournament but it's going to be in here for the purposes of the plot so sorry. and now i present...whatever the hell this is.

Troye sits through Potions muting the professor's voice and thinking about how Connor is sat right behind him. He chronically touches his hair and readjusts it on the offchance he's being watched. Tyler, who's sitting next to him, gives him concerned sideways glances every time he fidgets and lifts his hands to his head. Eventually the professor asks if there's a problem, to which Troye replies, "Not at all", and proceeds to sit on his hands for the remainder of the period.

As soon as the class is dismissed, Troye makes a dash for the door and scurries out of the classroom. He assumes he's in the clear, until a hand is gripping his robes and Tyler's shrill voice is demanding, "Where do you think you're going?"

Troye spins around to face his friend and mumbles, "Uh, I have to be somewhere."

"Uh-huh," Tyler draws out dubiously. "Like the Great Hall, 'cause lunch is next."

"Is it?" Troye says, his voice pitching higher. "Wow, I really need to memorize my schedule."

"Well, come on then, this way." Tyler links his arm around Troye's and begins to drag him down the corridor. Troye quickly looks over his shoulder to see Connor leaning against the wall, talking with several other Hufflepuff boys. He catches Troye's eye and gives a small salute of a wave, and then turns back to the conversation. Troye faces forward again and let's Tyler lead him through the doors to the Hall. As they pass the Gryffindor table, Tyler finally drops Troye's arm and says, "I'll see you later, okay? Come get me when you're done and we'll walk to Defense together."

"Okay," Troye agrees, because it's really no use attempting to argue with him. Troye makes his way to the Ravenclaw table and takes his usual seat.

"Hi Troye," Zoe says happily. "How's your morning been?"

"Okay, I guess. I was late to Charms because the stairs decided to bitch around and take me to the wrong floor."

"Isn't that, like, the third time this month?" Dan muses, stifling laughter.

"They must really not like you," Jack says.

"Maybe it's because you keep dragging your feet on them," Finn says.

"I can't help it, I drag my feet a lot," Troye says defensively. "By that logic, the floors should be creating chasms underneath me."

"Or maybe they just don't like the feel of your feet," PJ puts in.

"Oaky, that's not fair," Troye cries.

While his friends break into a round of laughter, Zoe asks, "So how did you make it to class?"

"I got directions," Troye says casually, hoping she won't question him further. Zoe looks as if she's about to say something, and Troye quickly stuffs his mouth with chicken.

He leaves the table early, like always, and goes to find Tyler like he said he would. He's swiveling his head around when he veers into someone and stumbles backward. He looks up. It's Connor. Of course.

"Sorry, I...have coordination problems," Troye blurts. "And no sense of direction."

Connor smiles with amusement, shaking his head. "It's fine. But let me guess -- you didn't make the Quidditch team?"

"Well, you know, my skills were pretty intimidating," Troye jokes, forcing a nervous smile.

"Where are you going next? If it's close to my class we could walk over together," Connor offers.

"Defense, but you -- you don't have to come all that way," Troye says hurriedly.

"It's fine, Charms isn't too far from there." Connor smiles, and Troye tries not to think about how pretty a smile it is.

Troye nods once in agreement, not trusting himself to speak. He and Connor start for the doors, and Troye briefly remembers his promise to Tyler, but figures his friend would support personal time with a person he has interest in.

As they walk, Connor asks a lot of questions about Troye's favorite subjects and teachers and hobbies while he attempts to give answers that won't make seem like the most boring person on earth.

When they reach a break in the corridor, Troye looks down one end to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and says, "My class is right down there. Thanks for, um, keeping me company." He proceeds to cringe inwardly at his terribly awkward choice of words, but Connor seems to take no notice.

"Yeah, it's no problem," the other boy says. "So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Troye says, and Connor gives a wave before he heads off down the opposite hallway.

As soon as Connor is out of hearing range, a woman in a painting on the wall looks down at Troye and says, "You two are very cute together."

"Was that your boyfriend?" comes the voice of a little girl in the next frame over.

"Of course it was, did you see the way they were looking at each other?" a boy standing next to her in the same picture says.

Troye flushes and mumbles something about ridiculous paintings before scurrying off to his class. He purposely avoids Tyler's steely glare as he takes his seat. As soon as he sits down, he's by a firm hit to the back of his head.

"Where the fuck were you?" Tyler hisses. "I was waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry, I...got held up," Troye whispers.

"With what?"

Troye scratches the back of his head, refusing to turn around and face his friend. "Nothing, really."

"What's going on with you?" Tyler accuses, sounding simultaneously hurt, confused, and angry.

"Nothing," Troye insists. Tyler doesn't get the opportunity to reply before the teacher sweeps into the classroom and tells them to open their books. Troye releases an internal sigh of relief. He knows he'll have to tell Tyler eventually, but for now his newfound friendship with Connor will remain between them. As much as Troye loves his friend, Tyler can't keep a secret if his lips were stapled together, and he has a tendency to spread rumors like wildfire. Troye won't risk gossip going around, getting back around to Connor, and scaring him off. He's barely managed to begin a friendship with the boy, and that's all he wants at the very least.

When class ends, Tyler pulls Troye along, rambling on about something ridiculous, he's sure, when Tyler abruptly stops in his tracks and says loudly, "Who is _that?_ "

Troye's stomach sinks to his knees. He risks peeking up through his eyelashes. Connor is standing a few feet ahead, talking to several boys, looking at him as well. He smiles, and Troye tries to smile back in a way that doesn't look pained.

"Troye, who is that?" Tyler repeats when Troye doesn't reply.

"Nobody," he says quickly, nervously. It's not really a lie. He doesn't even know Connor, really.

"Bullshit," Tyler snaps. "He's waving at you. You know him."

When Troye looks, Connor is indeed sending a smile wave his way. His smile looks like an invitation to join him and his friends, which Troye isn't all too keen on taking up. Tyler, however, has a completely different idea in mind.

"Let's go say hi," he says, gripping Troye's arm and practically forcibly dragging him across the hall. (For a small person, Tyler was strong -- his grip felt like the talons of an eagle or something.)

Connor's friends take notice of them as they approach, and two of them -- with green snakes on their sweaters -- whisper to each other while glancing over at the two boys. One of them says something to Connor, and the three Slytherins leave with the Hufflepuff hurrying after them.

Troye begins to feel nauseous as they approach Connor and prays that Tyler won't embarrass him more than he already knows he will. (It's inevitable -- one can't be around Tyler without wanting to slap themselves in the forehead and never go out in public again.)

"Well hello there," Tyler announces flamboyantly. "My name is Tyler Oakley and I'm a friend of Troye's. Actually, I'm _the_ friend of Troye's."

To his credit, Connor doesn't seem freaked out at all by Tyler's forward introduction and remains smiling. "Nice to meet you. I've seen you around before. But then again, it's hard to miss your hair."

Tyler laughs with Connor while Troye fidgets beside him. So far, so good. (Okay, maybe not good. But it could be worse.)

"So, how do you know Troye?" Tyler asks in a mildly suggestive tone, and Troye wants to crawl away into the Chamber of Secrets and climb into the mouth of that bloody Basilisk.

"We met earlier this morning," Connor says. "I gave him directions and we walked to class together."

Troye avoids both Connor's and Tyler's eyes (Connor because of embarrassment, Tyler because of the evil soul-piercing stare he's giving). Tyler's eyes seem to be saying, _So that's where you were when you ditched me, you little shit._

"Well, I guess he forgot to mention you to me." Tyler shoots Troye a pointed look. "Frankly, I'm offended that I'm not the first person he came to to tell someone he got a boyfriend."

"Tyler!" Troye all but cries. Connor looks bewildered, and Troye lowers his voice to hiss, "Cut it out, will you? Connor's just a new friend."

"Alright, alright," he reconciles. "No need to get all fussy."

"I can't believe this," Troye mutters under his breath. It wasn't just the stairs that hated him -- the Gods obviously did as well.

"Look, if you want to be left alone then all ya'll gotta do is ask," Tyler chirps. " _Nicely._ "

Connor looks amused, but uncomfortable about what's happening.

Troye heaves a long sigh. "Tyler, would you be _so_ kind as to leave my friend and I alone?"

Tyler doesn't seem to take appreciation to his monotone and sarcasm, but says anyway, "As you wish. I'll be around, you know where to find me. So nice meeting you Connor."

"You too," the Hufflepuff says politely.

When Troye is certain Tyler's gone, he exhales with relief. "I'm so sorry about him. He loves embarrassing me."

Connor just smiles. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, he is. But also kind of crazy."

"I was going to say that, too." Connor laughs for a moment, and then seems to take on an almost shy demeanor. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Oh, absolutely, I always have to go to Honeydukes and get candy poisoning," Troye says.

"Um, so, would you want to go with me? None of my friends are going because they think it's lame or whatever. It'll be fun, and I'd love to get sick from candy with you." He smiles brighter.

Troye clasps his hands together to hide the fact that they're shaking uncontrollably. "Yeah, I'd love to. I mean, it's cool. That'd be cool. It's...yeah." He wants to punch himself for sounding completely illiterate, but luckily Connor doesn't take notice.

"Great, so I'll meet up with you in the courtyard then, I guess?"

"Yes," Troye says, and he doesn't realize he's rocking back on forth on his heels until Connor gives a strange look at his feet. He stills himself and says, "Sorry. I also have fidgeting problems. Bad habit and all that."

Connor laughs lightly. "It's okay. So, I'll see you."

Troye smiles and nods and doesn't say anything else (because everything that comes out his mouth becomes incomprehensible and ridiculous.) Connor waves to him as he backs away, and then his back his turning and he's walking off. Troye's muscles relax. _Well,_ he thinks, _that could've gone a whole lot worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! that's that. please comment and leave a kudos if you liked it. i'll give you a bunch of cookies if you do. next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one. thanks for reading! love you ^.^


	3. dancing with the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> troye meets with connor and they have some fun at hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took an embarrassingly long time to update, so sorry for that. it's also short, which i'm not happy about because i thought it would turn out longer but?? and it's probably not going to be any easier to update because school starts on tuesday (weeps silently and curls up into a ball) so i'll be preoccupied with all the work and whatnot. but anyway, here's this. i hope you guys like it, so please leave a comment and kudos and possibly share with all your tronnor shipper friends on tumblr? that would make me so happy. thank you! :) xx

"You look like you're about to pee your pants."

Troye whips a look as intimidating as possible at Tyler, but given his current circumstances, it's not exactly convincing. "Shut up, I'm fine."

Tyler clicks his tongue. "Stop being so sensitive. It's cute how nervous you are about walking to Hogsmeade with Connor."

"I'm not nervous," Troye insists. "And it's not cute. Stop making fun of me, will you?"

“When do I ever?”

Troye glances back at the mirror hanging on the wall in their dorm and runs a hand through his hair once again. He doesn’t know how to act on these sorts of things, and Connor’s not a close enough friend for him to feel completely comfortable, but he’s also not a total stranger. Acquaintances are one of the toughest relationships to figure out how to handle, and Troye wasn’t superb at handling most social situations with friends, let alone half-strangers-half-friends.

“What am I supposed to say?” Troye asks aloud. “I’m a boring Ravenclaw with hardly any social life. Who wants to talk to somebody like that?”

“Nuh-uh!” Tyler shouts, making Troye start. “Rule number one of dating – and life in general – is that confidence is key. Positive thinking gives positive results."

Troye sighs. “Positivity isn’t my thing.”

“Well it is now,” Tyler says. “Two, there’s a reason he asked you to walk to Hogsmeade in the first place, so you must be doing something right. So keep doing that. Whatever it is.”

Troye groans and considers handing out applications for a new best friend.

 

 

//

 

 

There’s a thin layer of frost covering the ground and rooftops, but it has yet to start snowing. Connor is standing among the other students in the small courtyard. His hands are shoved deep into the pockets of his coat and a wool hat is pulled down over his ears. His cheeks are already rosy from the frigid air, and Troye thinks it’s really not that fair for someone to be so pretty.

Troye walks uneasily up to him and smiles. “Hi.”

“Hey,” says Connor. The two of them start walking, stepping in sync and listening to the soft crunching of the snow.

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Connor says.

“Yeah, the snow makes everything look really pretty,” Troye says.

“I hope it’ll start snowing,” Connor says softly, tilting his head up to the sky at the grey clouds gathering above. “It used to snow all the time where I grew up.”

“Where’s that?”

“Minnesota,” he says, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I love it there. But London is a beautiful city, and this is one of the best wizarding schools around. When I got my letter…I couldn’t not go, you know?”

Troye nods. But he doesn’t really know. It was a no-brainer when he received the letter addressed to him. He didn’t have to second guess himself. “I lived in Perth, and it never snowed there. When I got here, it was like a completely different world.”

Connor glances sideways at Troye, training his gaze on him. “That’s far. Do you ever miss home?”

Troye thinks, and then he shrugs. “Sometimes. I miss my parents. I don’t go back during breaks because it’s a long ways to travel. Like, I’m staying here over winter break. I miss my siblings, too. And…it’s where I grew up, so. Yeah.”

Connor nods slowly, carefully. They spend the rest of the walk in comfortable silence until they reach the lively wizard village. They stand next to each other at the top of the street, overlooking the cottages and shops.

Troye hears a thumping sound and then Connor is stumbling forward. “Hey, what’s–” he starts.

Two boys appear on the other side of him, one wearing green and the other yellow.

“Hey Connor,” the Slytherin quips. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Kian…” the other boy says slowly.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Connor asks, and squints at the Slytherin when he adds, “I thought you thought coming to Hogsmeade was lame.”

Kian over exaggerates an eye roll. “It is lame. Ricky dragged me along and now I’m stuck with this loser in the cold wandering around some fucking stupid–”

“Why can’t you enjoy something for once?” Ricky says, frowning and looking hurt.

“Whatever,” Kian grumbles, and then shifts his eyes to Troye. “Who’re you?”

Troye’s mouth goes dry. “I…”

“This is Troye,” Connor says. “I met him the other day. Troye, this is Kian and Ricky.”

Ricky smiles kindly at him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ravenclaw, huh?” Kian leans closer, scrutinizing the boy. “You don’t look very smart.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ricky announces, pulling Kian off in the other direction. “I’m really sorry about him,” he says to Troye. “It was nice meeting you.”

When they’re out of earshot, Connor rubs his temples and groans. “Sorry about Kian. He’s kind of a jerk.”

“Um.” Troye doesn’t really know what to say to that. (It was true, after all, but it also seemed he was Connor’s friend.)

“So, do you want to go to Honeydukes?”

Troye gives one affirmative nod and they start down the path.

 

 

//

 

 

Troye and Connor come stumbling out of the candy shop with their arms full of enough candy and sweets to last them until next year. Connor’s saying something and Troye’s laughing, and it’s not until a few minutes later when Troye stops and looks upward.

“It’s snowing.”

Small specks of ice are fluttering around them, twirling and dancing with the wind until they reach the ground.

“Dance with me.”

Troye whips his head and gapes wide-eyed at the boy staring back at him. “What?”

“My sister would always dance with me at the first snowfall of the season,” he explains, smiling. “So, will you dance with me?”

Troye can’t say no. Connor casts a levitation charm on the boxes of candy they’re holding and then takes Troye’s hand.

“Nicola always says that the first snowfall is the lightest,” he says. “So you should dance lightly, too.”

“Uh…” Troye stutters. He sets one hand awkwardly on Connor’s shoulder, and feels a hand rest at the small of his back. He stiffens immediately, and Connor chuckles softly.

“Relax,” he says. “It’s supposed to be fun. Nicola taught me the Waltz when I was little, but that might be a little overboard this time. We can just do whatever.”

“I definitely cannot Waltz,” Troye blurts, laughing.

“We’ll freestyle,” Connor replies, cheeks and nose flush from the cold. He starts to move, tugging Troye with him, who stumbles hopelessly along.

“You’re terrible at this,” Connor laughs as Troye trips over his feet for the fifth time.

“Well, sorry I never took cotillion,” Troye shoots back, grinning.

“I didn’t take cotillion, I did ballroom,” Connor says, faking indignance. “There’s a difference.”

Troye’s about to shoot another sarcastic remark back when he stumbles backwards and loses his balance. He yelps and tightens his grip around Connor’s shoulder, sending them both tumbling into the snow. Connor ends up chest-to-chest with Troye, and for several seconds, both boys are too shocked to say or do anything.

Then Troye says, “You’re crushing my lungs, you jerk,” and shoves him off.

“You got snow down my jacket!” Connor cries, springing to his feet and pulling at the neck of his jacket.

“I didn’t!” Troye protests, standing up moments later.

“Who’s the one that fell?” Connor says, giving a pointed look at the boy, but he’s smiling wide.

“Technically, both of us,” Troye says.

Connor laughs and pushes at Troye’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

 

//

 

 

When Troye arrives back to his the dorm half an hour later, Tyler is waiting for him and berates him with a shocking amount of questions. (Troye sometimes regrets giving him the password to the Ravenclaw common room.)

"How'd it go? Was it fun? Did you meet any of his friends? Did you kiss? Did he ask you to be his boyfriend? To marry him?"

"Tyler!" Troye cries. "I've only known him for a few days. We're friends, okay?"

"I'm just excited for you," his friend says, perched on the edge of Troye's bed. "You've never let me in on the secrets of your love life."

"There were no secrets," Troye says, and then quickly corrects himself. "I mean, there _are _no secrets. Connor's cool and everything, but. He wouldn't date me.__

"And how in Merlin's name would you know that?" Tyler snaps at him.

And the truth is, Troye doesn't know. He doesn't know if Connor would ever date a boy, or date him, or if he's perfectly happy just being friends. He doesn't know.

Troye flops backwards on his bed besides Tyler and stares at the bunk above his. "I don't know what to do."

"You're smart," Tyler tells him softly. "You're a Ravenclaw. You'll figure something out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well! that's that. i didn't really want to make kian a douchebag but it was kinda just came out that way, since he's a slytherin and all. also there's probably going to be small mentions of ricky/kian in some of the chapters, but they won't have like they're own filler chapter, like phan and zalfie (which is coming soon, i assure you). so again, thank you for reading, leave a comment and kudos, and share! i love you all, thank you <333


	4. you make me feel brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan's ideas usually cause trouble, but this one might be his best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii guys oh my god it's been an eternity since i updated this and i'm really sorry about that but lately i've just been really busy with school stuff and writing other things so i'll really try my best to update this every now and then and hopefully finish it (but idk if i ever will). but anyway i hope you guys like this and yeah! thanks for reading ily xx
> 
> (also i'm sorry that this isn't a tronnor chapter but i'm writing like four tronnor fics rn and i need a break so here's a little phan for you guys and i hope you like it)

The snow beneath Dan's feet crunches noisily as he makes his way across the courtyard. The air is cold enough to make his breath condense into puffs of white mist that dissipate into wisps as he walks. His fingers, though hidden away in the pockets of his robes, have begun to go numb, and he balls his hands into fists in an effort to conserve heat. 

 

Underneath a large tree a few feet away, Troye and a boy from Hufflepuff Dan doesn't recognize are standing together. Troye is smiling and laughing at something he's saying, and he holds out his hand. The boy takes it with both his hands and grasps them tightly, and says something about hypothermia and amputating fingers. Troye snatches his hands back, laughing, and pushes his shoulder lightly. Dan smiles to himself, making a mental note to ask Troye about this boy later during dinner.

 

Phil is sitting on the ledge of a window in between the walls that surround the courtyard. Somehow his hands and face look even more pale that usual, and his dark hair is speckled with small flakes of snow. As Dan approaches, he looks up from the book in his hand and smiles brightly.

 

"What have you got there?" Dan asks, settling himself beside his friend.

 

Phil turns the cover towards him. "Just a Potions book. I've got some studying to catch up on."

 

Dan snaps the book shut. "Who's got time for studying? We should do something fun."

 

Phil squints suspiciously at him. "Your idea of fun always seems to end up with us in detention. Aren't you supposed to be the _wise and mature_ Ravenclaw?"

 

"Strict rules make rebellious kids," Dan replies mysteriously. "I can be mischievous while still being intelligent, you know."

 

"I don't feel like getting into trouble today."

 

"And you won't. Just trust me and we won't get caught." 

 

Phil still looks wary and worried, but agrees. Dan leads the way through the halls, both of them watching for teachers that could be around and question them. As they climb a set of winding stairs, Phil says to his friend's back, "Why are we going up to the observatory tower? You do know dinner's in half an hour, right?"

 

Dan waves his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, just keep up."

 

Phil huffs and follows him the rest of the way to the tower. As he glances out the large window, he notices the snow has started to fall harder. "What are we doing here?" He looks at Dan, who's smiling excitedly.

 

"Just watch," he says, and pulls his wand from his robe. He chants a spell Phil's never heard before, and slowly, snow from outside starts to make its way through the windows and surrounds them. Phil reaches out and waves his hand through the frozen water suspended in midair and smiles. Dan holds his wand up and mutters something else, and the snow begins to circle around them in a whirlwind, rising up and encasing them in something resembling a tornado of ice. 

 

Phil blinks in wonder as the cold bites his cheeks and whips his hair out of place. He looks across at Dan, who's still holding up his wand, and smiles at Phil. He holds out his free hand and Phil takes it firmly. 

 

"Don't freak out, okay?" Dan says, grinning, and flicks his wand. The wind picks up, the tornado gains speed, and Phil feels himself being lifted off his feet. He wobbles and cries out as they rise into the air. Dan looks completely at ease, trusting the magic to keep them safe. Phil squeezes his hand tighter as he flails and tries to keep his balance.

 

"Let the snow lift you," Dan calls to him.

 

Phil relaxes, tries to feel the snow take him and keep him aloft. He's loosening his hold on Dan's hand when the boy grips back together and pulls Phil closer to him. Their chests bump together and Phil looks at his friend, perplexed. Dan's smiling that shy half smile and Phil swallows the nervously that he feels in his throat. In one swift movement, Dan places a hand at the back of his neck and pushes their lips together, soft and gentle and cool while the wind around them begins to soften. They descend lower, the vortex weakening, until their feet are placed in the ground once again. Dan lifts his lips off Phil's, who blinks in a haze of confusion and admiration, his cheeks burning despite the cold. 

 

Dan quirks a stupid half-smile and says, "See? Sometimes breaking the rules is worth it."

 

//

  

Dan arrives late to the Great Hall and takes a sweat across from Troye out of breath from running the entire way.

 

"Where were you?" Charlie frowns at him, seeming concerned.

 

Dan attempts to hide his smile, but to no avail. "Just doing things.

 

"You seem in a good mood," Zoe observes.

 

"Happier than usual," adds Jack.

 

Troye chuckles at Dan's defensive expression. "This doesn't have to do with Phil by any chance, does it?" 

 

His face flushes red. "So what if it does?" he stutters. "I don't have to tell you guys anything. And you're one to talk, Mr. _I Flirt With Hufflepuffs_."

 

"What are you talking about?" Troye sputters, looking bewildered and almost guilty.

 

"You were with a Hufflepuff boy earlier today," Dan says, relieved that the attention seems to be drawn away from him as their friends now then their gazes to the younger boy. "You were holding hands."

 

"Connor just wanted to see how cold my hands were," Troye insists. "We weren't _holding_ hands. He told me I could have to get them amputated. He's a jerk, seriously." He huffs and laces his fingers together.

 

"You sound so fond of him," coos Zoe with a silly grin.

 

"I'm not!" he cries, and burries his face in his arms. "Leave me alone, for Merlin's sake!"

 

The table continues to pester and tease Troye, and while Dan tunes out the conversation, his thoughts return to the one place they always seem to go - Phil. The touch of his lips still ghosts over his own and he remembers how Phil's warm body made him feel safe and comfortable amidst the freezing cold. Maybe it sounds cliché and cheesy and hopelessly romantic, but the way Phil makes him feel is proof in his mind that they're made for each other.

 

He's never told Phil how he feels, really; it's more of an unspoken attraction between them that they never wanted to address, but at the same time didn't want to ignore. They're friends who sometimes hold hands and fall asleep in the same bed and Dan's okay with that. But at the same time, he's not - he wants everyone to know how he feels about Phil, including Phil himself. He's finds, surprisingly, that he's not afraid anymore. It used to terrify him when he thought about the prospect of having to deal with his feelings towards his friend, and yet now he's oddly tranquil about it, and even feels a rush of excitement about being honest with himself.

 

He's not afraid. 

 

//

 

"I'm in love with you," Dan says, his voice determined and eyes gentle. "And I want you to know that." 

 

Phil stares wide-eyed and shocked at him, his cheeks slowly turning red.

 

Dan throws him a crooked smile with all the adoration he can muster. "I know I'm not a Gryffindor, but when I'm with you, you make me feel brave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really liked this chapter because dan came to terms his feelings and had courage and idk symbolism? he's not a gryffindor but in this moment he embraced that part of him.
> 
> i plan to have more phan chapters along the way in between tronnor ones and maybe possibly zalfie and jaspar ones?? that's still a thing i have to decide on, but anyway, thank you for reading. comment some suggestions for hogwarts-like things for tronnor to do in the coming chapters! :) xx


End file.
